comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
James Blair (Earth-9791)
Dr. James "Jim" Blair was a senior biologist of the Office of Naval Intelligence who worked and lived at the Outpost 31, on the outer colony Kamchatka. One of the oldest members of the crew, Blair was involved in the xenomorph outbreak that occured in the outpost in June 2530, where he discovered more about xenomorph biology and method of impregnation, something that became invaluable for Ellen Ripley to discover more about the creatures. Biography Finding Ripley In Winter 2530, explorers Lars Bolen and Matias Weisser were chasing the Alaskan Malamute Edvin, eventually reaching the ONI Outpost 31, where they were killed by the camp's commander, Garry Moffatt, who attacked them in self-defense after thinking they had gone crazy. Afterwards, the crew adopted the dog for themselves. After going to the nearby Thule Station, Ryan MacReady and Dr. Barton Copper returned with the survivor Ellen Ripley and evidence that the explorers had discovered something out of Kamchatka's ice. They returned to the station after leaving Ripley at the outpost, returning with the burned remains of an unidentified lifeform. Blair conducted an autopsy on the cadaver alongside his assistant, Joel Fuchs, only to discover it lacked any internal organs and had acid for blood. Outbreak on Outpost 31 .]]Later that night, he was awoken by a fire alarm set up by Ripley, and witnessed a creature emerged from Edvin and kill MacReady, only for Ripley to order Keith Childs to incinerate it with a M7057 flamethrower. He then performed another autopsy on the xenomorph's body, discovering it was capable of slowly infecting other lifeforms even with its cells, which he termed LF.Xx.3273, and not only through impregnation, as Ripley once thought duo to the events aboard the Nostromo. Realizing the immense threat they and the rest of humanity faced if the alien got loose, he became heavily suspicious of others having been infected without knowing. Panicking upon the revelation that all life on Earth and the other colonies would be gone in over three years if the xenomorphs left the planet, Blair suffered a mental breakdown and started destroying all systems in the outpost, as well as the RT tractors with an axe, as well as killing all the remaining dogs to contain possible vectors. The crew was able to overpower him and lock Blair in the tool shed. Death shed.]]Later on, Ripley and the others went to check on Blair, who was preparing to hang himself to avoid being killed by the xenomorph. While he stated he was fine and wanted to return to the outpost, Ripley did not take chances and left him locked there. In an unknown point of time, Blair was attacked and infected, while the local xenomorphs constructed a small UFO underneath the shed where they planned to sleep until other humans arrived so they could spread. The survivors rushed to the tool shed to administer their blood test into him, only to find he had already been fully converted into a Gravemind. Realizing the creature's plan to freeze until future rescue teams find them, the survivors recognized they would probably die, and set out to destroy Outpost 31 in the hopes of exterminating the xenomorph threat. While they settled the explosives, the Gravemind-Thing killed Garry and Kent Nauls and faced Ripley, but was ultimately outsmarted by her, who threw a dynamite at it, destroying the outpost and the Gravemind. Personality Blair was mild-mannered, dedicated to his job and extremely enthusiastic about the scientific efforts of the team at Outpost 31. An avid drinker, Blair cared for his team, and while he was a scientist of the Office of Naval Intelligence, Blair, much like the rest of his team, had no idea about the organization's intentions with the xenomorphs. After discovering about the true capabilities of the alien species, Blair became paranoid, going as far as to destroy all communication systems within Outpost 31 to stop the xenomorphs from escaping the facility and spreading beyond Kamchatka, possibly even to Earth. Category:Earth-9791 Category:Characters of Earth-9791 Category:Males of Earth-9791 Category:Humans of Earth-9791 Category:Xenomorph victims (Earth-9791) Category:Xenomorph hosts (Earth-9791) Category:Outpost 31 staff members (Earth-9791) Category:Office of Naval Intelligence operatives (Earth-9791) Category:Biologists of Earth-9791 Category:Scientists of Earth-9791